Childish Games
by Almost an Actress
Summary: Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are seven years old, ready for a day of play! (A short, fluffy Ficlet.)


**Alright! Hey there, everypony! I'm not sick anymore! ^. ^ **_**So **_**glad. Anyway, this story is for AnthonyAngryWolf, who was very insistent that I write it! This story takes place a few years before Season Two happens. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are friends already, but they're all about seven. Spike is supposed to be seven as well. And… it takes place in Ponyville, not Canterlot. I know… it makes no sense. The meadow they're playing in is inspired by the Meadow in **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Sorry for the young ages, but AnthonyAngryWolf wanted them playing "childish games." Anyway, it's just fluff! Enjoy! (Especially you, AnthonyAngryWolf!) **

**-Novi**

XXX

"Tag, you're it!" a childish voice crowed. "You're it, Apple Bloom!" The voice belonged to none other than Spike the dragon. He was seven years old, a true big kid. No more kindergarten! It may have been summer, but he felt like he was practically in first grade already! Yep, a true big kid. He had just turned seven last week, and he may've been younger than the three ponies he was playing with, but that didn't matter.

A buttery-yellow filly with a red mane and a giant pink bow gave her best pouty face. "Spi-i-i-i-i-i-ke!" she whined. "Yer such a boy! Y'all hit me!"

"Did not!" Spike cried, crossing his arms. "I tapped you! That's how you play tag, dummy!"

A white unicorn with a curly, bouncy pink-and-purple mane galloped in between the two. "Hey," she said in a squeaky voice. "Calm down! Both of you!"

"Yeah," an orange Pegasus intoned. She galloped over to where the white filly was standing and shoved her out of the way with a hip. The white filly, whose name was Sweetie Belle, stumbled foreword and fell on her face. Ignoring this spectacle, the orange filly hovered into the air and grinned wickedly. "You don't need to calm down," she said. "Maybe you two need to fight it out!" Seeing her friend's shocked expressions, the orange filly continued on, glad for the attention. "Yeah, that's right! Give Spikey-Wikey the ol' one-two!" she cried, punching out her hooves like a boxer.

The buttery-yellow filly, an Earth pony named Apple Bloom, grabbed the spunky Pegasus's tail in her mouth and tugged her down to Earth. The Pegasus, named Scootaloo, hit the ground with a heavy thump. "Hold yer horses, tomcolt!" Apple Bloom giggled. "We ain't Muhammad Fill-i!"

"But," Scootaloo continued excitedly, her wings buzzing with the excitement of her words, "it'd be fun!"

"Fun for you!" Spike muttered, finally finding words. He crossed his arms again and glared at Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. As he did this, he helped Sweetie Belle up off the ground.

Apple Bloom's eyes began to gleam bright with mischief and she stalked towards Spike, hitting him hard in the chest with her giant hooves that she hadn't quite grown into yet. With a great CLAP, Spike fell to the ground. "Ow, my rear!" he cried, which caused the three fillies to explode into giggles and shrill cries of, "He said _rear_!"

After they finished guffawing, Scootaloo wiped a leftover laughter-tear from her eye and yawned, "I'm bored."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Sweetie Belle cried without missing a beat. "Rarity and Twilight taught me this cool rhyme! It goes like 'Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake; clap your hooves and do a little shake!' Cool, huh?"

"Kinda… girly," Scootaloo answered, unimpressed.

"Yeah… not a fan," Apple Bloom remarked.

Sweetie Bell stalked off to nurse her wounded feelings while Spike and the girls tried to think of something to do. "We could… wrestle," Spike suggested, feeling excited. "I mean, you two like that kinda stuff, right?"

"You're darn right, I do!" Scootaloo cried, tackling Spike.

The little dragon hit the ground, the wind knocked out of him. "Oof!" he wheezed. "Scootaloo – that hurt!" He struggled to his feet and crossed his arms angrily.

"You were the one who wanted to wrestle," Scootaloo muttered, giving her short tail and flick and stalking away.

Apple Bloom and Spike were the only ones left. Apple Bloom then proceeded to tackle Spike again. Yep, life was good.


End file.
